


Crystal Tears

by chocobanana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Kindergarten, M/M, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobanana/pseuds/chocobanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're born with crystal blue eyes, people often envy you. In a country where everyone has dark eyes,<br/>it can make you an outsider. But sometimes only one person needs to see the true beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Starting out at a young age with Joonmyun in kindergarten. We'll see who's the other person later.  
> There will definitely be a couple and probably also smut later on but the first chapter is more like a prologue.

     "You're a _freak_."

     Some little kids were pushing around another boy. They were probably a bit older and taller at the same time. And they loved to bully other kids. The smaller boy was already sitting in a corner, hugging his knees as he wished that those guys would go away. He was only three years old and hadn't been in this kindergarten for too long. Ever since he had gotten here, he was pushed around; sometimes kicked but he never fought back. He couldn't really do anything because there were too many other kids and he didn't have any friends. Nobody wanted to play with a boy like him. They called him weird and scary. To them, he was just a freak. None of the other kids wanted to get close to him unless they were making fun of him.

     At the beginning, he had still tried to ask other kids to play with him but after a few days, he had started playing by himself and just tried to avoid the others because it had only gotten him in trouble. He had been excited to go to kindergarten because he had never really played around with other kids much. His father had usually just let him play at home or in their little garden. Soon he wished he could go back to staying at home, but he came back every day.

     He just jumped around between the few trees next to the playground of the kindergarten and spun around before he let himself fall into the grass. Sometimes he was even singing and dancing to entertain himself; songs that his father had showed him. But he usually made sure that he stayed quiet and the other kids didn't look at him or hear him. It would probably only be another reason to make fun of him.

      

     Joonmyun had been sick for a while and stayed at home during that time. He was so happy to come back to the kindergarten and play with his friends after two weeks that seemed like an eternity to him. It was so boring to stay at home. The only good thing was that he could watch more TV but even that got boring after a while.

     He was a four year old boy and looked pretty much the same as everybody else. He had short black hair, dark eyes and was quite skinny for his age. His skin was really pale though which sometimes made him look a bit sick, but it was nothing that would make him stand out a lot. He wasn't really strong either but other kids often looked up to him.

     Joonmyun couldn't wait to go outside and play. He was having fun but there seemed to be a new kid around which the others just ignored and made fun of. He wondered why they were doing that but he didn't say anything. It happened again a few times in the next couple of days and Joonmyun always saw the other boy ending up playing alone. He always looked down, as if he was trying to avoid the other kids.

     The next day he saw a few people pushing the young boy around once again. Joonmyun asked the others what was wrong but they just told him that he was scary and that he shouldn't go near him. They left the younger boy sitting in the corner; obviously upset and Joonmyun could hear that he was crying. He felt bad for the boy and looked around, but the nursery teacher wasn't around.

     His friends might have told him to stay away but he was never one to just follow other kids. Usually they were following him, so he just moved a bit closer and crouched down in front of him, tapping his arm. The young boy flinched a bit and quickly moved away but Joonmyun grabbed his arm and tried to hold him back.

     "Hey...don't run away..." He pouted and sat closer to him again.

     The other boy stopped but just sat down again and stared at his knees quietly. Joonmyun tilted his head, wondering if he wasn't going to look up or say something to him but nothing happened, so he tried again.

     "I'm Joonmyun, are you okay?" He asked and smiled at the boy.

     The young boy nodded his head slowly but hugged his knees closer as if he was afraid that Joonmyun would do something to him. The older boy sighed a bit and then narrowed his eyes when he saw some bruises on his arms and legs. He suddenly grabbed the boy's arm and stared at it which made the younger one look up in fear with more tears in his eyes, trying to pull away.

     "Did they..." Joonmyun was about to ask if the other kids had hit him but he froze a bit when he looked into the others eyes. He didn't know what to say anymore and it wasn't because the boy looked frightened.

     "Your eyes..." He mumbled, moving a bit closer which made the younger boy lean back even further, swallowing as he was afraid that this boy would hit him as well. But Joonmyun certainly didn't want to hit him.

     "Wow..." He was still staring at him, probably more amazed than he had ever been and he couldn't take his eyes off him. The young boy looked down again, trying to hide his face but Joonmyun took his hand and shook his head.

     "No, please don't hide..." He tilted his head and waited until the other looked up again before he smiled softly. "Are they...really blue?"

     "Y-yes...?" The younger boy answered shyly, not sure where to look because he didn't really feel comfortable with someone staring at him like that. But when he looked at Joonmyun again, it was different. He didn't look at him the same way others did. He seemed amazed and curious, rather disgusted and scared.

     "They're beautiful..." Joonmyun said softly, bringing his hand up to wipe the boy's tears of his face. "Like crystals..."

     The young boy looked at him even more confused than before. He was too shy to say something and he wasn't actually sure what crystals were. So he just kept quiet and bit his lips lightly, waiting for the boy to leave and play with his friends. Once again, he was surprised though when Joonmyun stood up and held out his hand for him.

     "You wanna play?" He asked and pulled the other one up.

     "R-really?"

     "Of course." Joonmyun nodded again and smiled. "How old are you?"

     The younger one thought about it for a moment before he held up three fingers. "Three." He said, trying to smile a bit.

     "I'm four." The other said and held up his fingers as well. "You can call me hyung."

     The younger one nodded before Joonmyun grabbed his hand and pulled him along. They were about the same height even if Joonmyun was almost a year older. He might have even looked a bit younger next to the other one because he was so skinny. They played together the whole day and for the first time the young boy was sad to go home. He wanted to play more and couldn't wait to go back the next day and see the other boy again. Joonmyun didn't care what the other kids were thinking. He thought the other was beautiful and he couldn't understand why anyone would wanna push him away. From that day on, he always defended him when someone tried to get close or hurt the other one. He even shared his lunch when someone else stole it from the boy.

      

     "Carry me, hyung!" The younger boy ran towards him and tried to get on Joonmyun's back. Usually it was the other way around, because the older one wasn't really strong but he tried to carry the boy anyways. He couldn't go really fast but it didn't seem to matter to either of them when the younger one just hugged his neck closely and leaned his head against the other one.

     "Hyung is the best." He smiled and wiggled his legs a bit which made it even harder for Joonmyun to carry him but the older boy just laughed and kept on walking.

     "Where do you wanna go?"

     The other pointed at the grass. "Let's go lie down, hyung."

     Joonmyun nodded, relieved to get a break before he let him down and lay down on the grass. He felt the other's head leaning against his stomach and smiled as he stared at the sky and clouds.

     "Your eyes look like that..." Joonmyun smiled as he pointed at the sky before he pouted a little. "Mine just look like mud."

     The younger boy narrowed his eyes and looked at him, shaking his head. "No...hyung has pretty eyes." He smiled and crawled up to lie down by his side. Joonmyun shook his head a bit but didn't say anything.

     "Can hyung sing?" The other suddenly asked which confused the older one a bit.

     "I don't know...can you?"

     The boy shook his head but got up and pulled Joonmyun up as well before he moved around him while he was still holding the other's hands, making him spin around as well. He just kept on moving and jumped around a bit, making the older boy laugh. But it was not the same laugh that other kids had when they made fun of him. It was also the first time Joonmyun and had seen the other boy laugh with him as if he was truly happy.

      

     They spend every day together for all of the following months until one day the young boy wasn't there anymore. Joonmyun asked the teacher if the other was sick, but she told him that he had moved away and that he wasn't going to come back. He frowned and looked down, wondering what had happened.

     What if other kids were going to bully him at another place like they did here? He couldn't go and play with him then or cheer him up. He sighed and went outside again; sitting down at the same spot he had talked to the boy for the first time. He didn't feel like playing anymore then and he just wanted to go home.

     His mother came to pick him up that day. Joonmyun always told her what he had done that day and what kind of games they had played but he was quiet today. She looked at him a bit concerned when he said that nothing was wrong. But she soon found out about his friend moving away.

     "Don't worry, baby. You'll make other friends."

     Joonmyun just sighed again. Of course he would. He never had a problem making friends but he wanted his best friend back and play with him again. He wanted to do a lot of things together with him, like going to school when they were older or sing karaoke when they were allowed to go out alone like the older people he knew; but now he was just gone and Joonmyun didn’t have any idea where he was going. And what bothered him the most was that he couldn't even say...

      _goodbye_.


	2. Chapter I

     Joonmyun was on his way to school. It was way too early in the morning. The holidays had just ended and he was going to start his final year at high school today. He'd been excited about getting there but for now it was still the same as every other year. He didn't hate school. Joonmyun was usually class president and he got the best grades as well as beautiful girlfriends, but it was still school and he couldn't wait to leave and maybe go to college or start working.

     When he got to school, Taeyeon was already waiting for him at the front. He smiled and quickly kissed her cheek before he took her hand. They had already been dating for two years now and had spent most of the holidays together when Joonmyun didn't happen to be out with his friends. They had already talked about moving together one day when they got a job but they were still young and Joonmyun wasn’t even sure if he wanted to get married someday. On his way to class, he greeted some of his friends and got his books before he went to the classroom and sat down in his usual spot, next to his girlfriend.

     "You wanna come by after school today? My parents aren't at home."

     "Sure." Taeyeon smiled and winked at him.

     Joonmyun just nodded and then the teacher came in already. He called out everybody's name, making sure that everyone was there before he started the class. Joonmyun was usually focused in class, that way the time went by faster as well and soon they could go and get something to eat. He went to the cafeteria with his girlfriend and two of his friends. Chanyeol was one of his best friends, a bit hyperactive and really tall but still loveable. He used to have curly hair when he was younger but someday had cut it quite short. That boy was somehow always looking cute, especially when he was excited – which ways pretty much always – but as soon as he started talking, that cute image turned out rather manly because of his deep voice. He was already sitting down and eating most of his food while Sehun, a guy who loved to make fun of others, was still talking to someone on the other side of the room. He was a quiet boy if you didn’t know him well but when you got close to him, he could turn anything you said into something to make fun off. Of course, he was usually just messing around and didn’t actually mean it in a bad way but if others walked by and didn’t know what Sehun was like, they could mistake him as a quite mean person.

     Sehun was bringing over the guy he had been talking to and sat down next to Chanyeol as he made the boy next to him sit down as well.

     "This is Tao." He said, smiling at the others. "He's an exchange student from China and he's living at my place while he is here. He just got here last week during the holidays to get settled."

     "It's nice to meet you, Tao." Joonmyun said and smiled at him before the other bowed a little and nodded his head.

     "Thank you. You, too." He answered and it was quite obvious that he wasn't speaking Korean that well yet but he was here to learn after all. Tao was also really tall, even taller than Chanyeol which was quite unusual. His eyes were dark and made him look a bit like a panda, which could also seem a bit angry but when he smiled his features looked quite soft and rather cute. At first he seemed a bit shy but he was new in this country around new people after all, so Joonmyun couldn’t really judge his character yet.

     They started asking him some things about China and how he liked Korea, while Tao tried to answer everything as good as possible. The more they talked to him, it seemed like he wanted to come off as really manly despite the shy and cute image he was giving off. Joonmyun thought it was funny and cute at the same but he didn't say anything and just talked to him casually. The boy was probably nervous as well, especially with his broken Korean. They didn't even realize how fast the time went by and the bell rang once again. They all went back to class and waited for the day to be over.

      

     "History was so boring. Why can't they teach us more interesting things?" Taeyeon complained a bit as they were on the way over to Joonmyun's place.

     "I think it was quite interesting. Maybe you should have actually listened." He teased and poked her side a few times, making her chuckle a bit. He smiled and took her hand while she shook her head as the continued down the road. If Joonmyun hadn't been so popular he would have made a perfect nerd as well. Somehow it was quite odd that he was one of the smartest kids in school and one of the most popular kids at the same time.

     When he got home, he went upstairs to his room right away and sat down on his bed before he turned on the TV. Taeyeon sat down next to him and cuddled against his side as they watched some program for a while. It didn't take long though until the program just got boring and the two got more interested in each other than the TV. They spend the whole afternoon together and were still lying in bed when it got a bit late.

     "I should go home soon." Taeyeon said, kissing the other's cheek with a smile.

     "Hm...okay. I'll bring you to the door." Joonmyun got up and put on some sweatpants and a shirt before he took her downstairs. He hugged her again and gently kissed her lips before he smiled at her and let her go.

     "I'll see you tomorrow." She said and waved at him as she left, walking down the street.

     Joonmyun watched her walk off before he closed the door and got back upstairs. He turned on some music program and started watching a bit as he sat down on his bed and leaned back against the wall, letting out a small sigh. It was just another music video of some new boy group. It seemed like there were tons of those lately.

     Closing his eyes, he bit his lips and looked down. His hand was already massaging his groin a little, getting him aroused again. Somehow it never seemed like enough when he was together with Taeyeon. It felt like he was never completely satisfied and he didn't know why. He really liked her and the time they spent together, but somehow he couldn't stop touching himself once again when he was alone. He just needed more than that.

     He swallowed and pulled his sweatpants down again as he started to stroke himself. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, trying to think of something hot that would get him over the edge soon. His hands moved faster as he twisted it a little and he was already completely hard again.

     Joonmyun ran his thumb over the tip and started breathing a bit faster, letting out a small moan as he pleasured himself. He spread his legs a bit more and cupped his balls, tugging at them lightly before he started massaging them gently. His eyes suddenly turned to the TV and he couldn't help but buck his hips.

     "Fuck..." He groaned as he watched some guy dance around in some tight pants, showing off a beautiful ass.. Knowing he wouldn't take much longer, he quickly shut his eyes again as he let out another moan. His hand moved faster until he finally came, his cock twitching as he released himself on his stomach. Joonmyun grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up quickly as he looked at the TV again, shaking his head. It seemed like they were only showing boy bands today; it was annoying.  He changed the channel and leaned back again, relaxing for a moment.

     Then he took a quick shower before he put on some clothes and started doing his homework. Soon it was getting late and he went to bed, dreaming about the same thing he’d been dreaming about many times. He wasn’t sure if it was a fantasy or if it was someone real but he kept on dreaming _about a small boy with blue eyes_.

      

     "Okay everyone, we have a new student who just moved to Seoul. His name is Kim Jongin. Please treat him well." The teacher said, looking around for a seat before she pointed at Joonmyun and told the new boy that he could sit next to him and ask him anything if he had any questions. Jongin nodded and sat down at next to him, staring at the floor as he sat down. He somehow looked like he didn't wanna be there.

     The boy had dark brown hair that fit the color of his eyes which didn’t seem to be as dark as most eyes you had seen in Korea. He was tall but he didn’t look like a giant, like Chanyeol did when he was walking around with Joonmyun who had just an average height at his school.  Something Joonmyun noticed right away though, were his big pouty lips. It was somehow a bit unusual to have such lips as a guy. The only guy with such lips, that Joonmyun could think of, was Kyungsoo; another guy from his class.

     "Hey, I'm Joonmyun. I'm the class president. Tell me if you need any help, alright." Joonmyun smiled as he leaned over a bit to the other boy and tilted his head as he waited for an answer. The boy just nodded but didn't say anything, leaving Joonmyun confused, so he tried again.

     "Uhm...is everything alright? Or do you not wanna talk to me. I don't bite." He chuckled but the other was still quiet, making him sigh.

     "I'm fine, thanks." Jongin suddenly answered although he didn't look up. Joonmyun nodded and then just looked at the front of the class again. This boy seemed confusing but mysterious somehow. Was he really that shy that he didn't wanna look at anyone or speak to anyone? At least he didn't have to answer thousands of questions. He wondered why he kept on looking down though, as if he didn’t wanna anyone to see his face. It was surprising since Joonmyun thought he was quite handsome for a boy, but the other seemed to be rather uncomfortable.

     When they got to the cafeteria that day, he couldn't help but look for the other. He saw him sitting somewhere alone, eating quietly which made Joonmyun feel a bit sorry. He would have invited him to eat with him and his friends but it seemed like the other didn't wanna talk at all. So he just let him be for now. Maybe he was just nervous and he'd be better tomorrow. Joonmyun could try again then.

     "Hey, baby. What are we going to do today?" Taeyeon suddenly tugged at his arm, making him look at her confused. He had been lost in thought for a moment and forgot that he was eating with his friends right now.

     "Oh, I don't know. What do you wanna do?" He asked.

     "Hm...“ She shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Let's go to your place again."

     "My parents will be home. We can't go there. You wanna go out to eat instead?" He tilted his head a bit and kissed her cheek when she nodded.

     “Alright.”

      

     The next few days, he still didn't hear a word from the other boy. If he hadn't said those three words to him at the beginning, he could have sworn Jongin wasn't even able to talk but he knew better. He had tried to approach him again and asked if he was fine or if he needed any help but the other had just nodded or shaken his head whenever he said something and never given an actual answer.

     Joonmyun was on his way to his last class that day when he saw some guys standing close to the lockers and it seemed like there was some trouble going on.

     "Hey. What are you guys doing?" Joonmyun moved closer to them until he saw that Jongin was in the middle, trying to hold onto his books but they were soon dropped when those guys pushed him against the locker.

     "Yah! Stop that." Joonmyun yelled at them before he pushed them away. "Stop it or I'll report you to a teacher."

     "Oh, come on. We were just joking." One of the guys said, laughing a bit.

     But Joonmyun never liked this kind of behavior, nor did he think it was funny. He was even more disappointed when he saw that Sehun was even taking part in this. Joonmyun just shook his head and told them to go away before he turned around to the other boy.

     "I'm sorry. Those guys can be stupid sometimes." He said while the other picked up his books. Joonmyun got down and picked up a few of them himself before he got up again. He handed them to the other boy and for the first time, Jongin actually looked at him.

     "Thank you." He said quietly and immediately looked down again.

     "No problem." Joonmyun said but he was still staring at him. For a moment, he could have sworn he had known this boy in front of him but something seemed odd and he didn't know what it was. How could he have known him if he had just moved here last week? It didn't make any sense. Maybe the other just reminded him of someone else that made him look familiar. He shook his head, realizing that he was still staring and he could see that Jongin felt quite uncomfortable with that. He wished he could just find out more about him, but the other just didn't talk to him in any way. How could he find anything out?


	3. Chapter II

     "I guess we should head to class." Joonmyun said and Jongin just nodded before the made there way over to the classroom. He sat down and leaned back, still wondering what made the other seem so familiar until his friends interrupted him.

     "Hyung, we have projects coming up. Who are you going to team up with?" Chanyeol asked him suddenly, leaning over with a grin. "You know I could use some of your good grades."

     Joonmyun was going to agree but then he thought of Jongin again. Nobody was probably going to pair up with him. He hadn't seen the other talking to anyone and his classmates didn't seem to be quite fond of him. Maybe he could find out more about the other if he spent some time alone with him. He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head a bit.

     "Sorry, I already got a partner. But I'm sure Sehun would love to do that project with you." Joonmyun said and smiled at the other.

     "No, he already told me he's pairing up with that exchange student. They keep clinging to each other the whole time." He rolled his eyes.

     Joonmyun laughed a bit and then nodded his head; he hadn’t really seen much of Sehun lately as well. "What about Kyungsoo? He's got good grades. I'm sure he'd help you out if you asked him."

     "Yeah, I guess. You know I'd ask the new guy. He seems so mysterious." Chanyeol chuckled, making some weird movements with his hands. He just loved people when they were outstanding in some way. It made them interesting to him and Joonmyun had often seen the other swoon over other's for all kinds of reasons. Even if it was some guy and he was actually straight. He could just get really enthusiastic when he found someone special.

     "I'd really like to know him. I think he dances. But some people said he does ballet or something. I wonder if that's true. Sehun was already making jokes about it and said he's probably gay." Chanyeol shook his head a bit. "And that's the reason why he's so quiet. To avoid trouble."

     Joonmyun listened quietly. He was surprised how people had already found out something like that about the boy when he wasn't even talking to anyone. But maybe it was just a rumor anyways. Now Joonmyun could already guess why those guys were attacking Jongin a bit and that made it even sadder. He really wanted to find out what was going on.

     "Well, just ask Kyungsoo and you'll do fine." Joonmyun said again and waited as the teacher explained the project and the topics. He asked the students to form a team of two people and then asked everyone to tell him who was going to work together.

     Joonmyun waited to see if Jongin was going to say anything but the boy just stared into his books as always. The teacher wrote down all the teams and then asked if someone didn't have a partner yet. Those people should raise their hands to see if they can work together. Jongin sighed a little and then lifted his hand slowly.

     "I can do it alone." He said, but Joonmyun raised his hand quickly as well.

     "I don't have a partner either; I can work together with Jongin." He said and the teacher nodded before he wrote down their names.

     Jongin looked up shortly, looking just as confused as Chanyeol who had now raised an eyebrow and was tugging at Joonmyun’s arm.

     "Hyung, what are you doing? You said you had a partner already."

     "I know. I meant Jongin. I'm just as curious as you are." He stuck out his tongue, making Chanyeol pout a little.

     "Can't believe you're blowing me off for him." He shook his head, but Joonmyun knew that it didn't really matter that much to him. Kyungsoo had pretty much the same grades as Joonmyun and it wouldn't really make a difference who he'd work with. Maybe he’d just have more fun with Joonmyun and get distracted while Kyungsoo was sometimes a bit serious when it came to school stuff. But in the end, the only important thing to Chanyeol was that he’d get good grades out of this.

     "Alright. You can all sit together with your partner now and discuss the project and your plans. I expect the results at the end of next week. You'll only get one grade, so you better work together and don't just let one person do the work."

     Joonmyun got up and walked over to Jongin before he sat down next to him. He smiled softly and then got out a pen and some paper to write on. The other one was still looking uncomfortable and it was starting to annoy Joonmyun but he didn't say anything. It would only make things worse.

     "So, how are we going to start? You wanna come over to my place or should I come to your place? I have a good program for the presentation on my computer." Joonmyun suggested but once again, the other just looked up shortly and nodded his head.

     "Your place is okay." He said quietly and stared at the book again.

     "Hm, alright. You wanna come right after class?"

     Another nod.

     Joonmyun sighed a little but decided not to pressure him further. He could only hope that the boy would open up a bit more or they'd take forever to finish this project. He suggested to read a few things as a start until the class was over and then got up.

     "Okay, let's go." He said and got his stuff. Chanyeol, Sehun and Taeyeon were on their way out as well, while Jongin was following behind them. He made sure to stay as far away from Sehun as possible, not wanting to lose his books again or get into any other trouble with him.

      

     Joonmyun said goodbye to his friends at the front gate and then quickly pecked Taeyeon's lips before they headed off to his house. It wasn't far away from the school and they soon got to the door. Joonmyun opened it and let the other inside, taking off his shoes as he followed.

     "We'll head upstairs right away, I'll just tell the maid to make us something to eat." He said before he walked off.

     Jongin was just staring at him, swallowing as he looked around. This place was huge and the fact that there was a maid just made it more unbelievable. He looked around, wondering how many people lived here. It probably had a lot of rooms and would be enough for 20 people. It felt like he was in some palace. He had no idea normal people were living in such place. Downstairs already seemed huge and those big stairs leading to the corridor upstairs didn’t leave much room for imagination. Somehow this whole place made him feel quite uncomfortable but at the same time he sensed something familiar and wanted to stay even longer, exploring this place like some book he’d read before. He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for the other to come back. It made him nervous to be alone in this house.

     "Okay. She'll make some bibimbap. I hope that's okay." Joonmyun said before he went to go upstairs to get to his room. "Just follow me."

     Jongin was still staring and he wasn't surprised that the other's room was also huge. It was probably thrice the size of his own room. Maybe even more. It looked like the room would have been the size of the whole apartment he was living in. Actually, it could have been a one room apartment if you added a bathroom. He had a huge bed that was big enough for two, a couch with a table right next to the bed and the TV across from there. His desk looked like one of those fancy offices that you could see in movies, right by a huge window from which you could see their garden. His closet was taking up so much space that it covered an entire wall and Jongin soon found out that he even had a little fridge hidden in there as the other gave him something to drink from there.

     "H-How many people live here?" He asked suddenly, surprising Joonmyun and himself as he hadn’t said anything for a while and just looked around.

     "Oh, just my parents, my sister and me. And the maid has a room as well." He said and pointed at some pictures, standing on his table.

     “These are my parents. And that’s my sister with me standing next to her, but I assume you could have guessed that.” He chuckled and then turned on his computer before he pointed at the couch. "Sit down if you want."

     Jongin put down his books on the table and sat down, not sure where to look at. The room was so big that there were a lot of things to find. It really looked like a palace but in a more modern and stylish way. Everything looked expensive, even the paintings that were hanging above his bed and his desk. He kept on wondering around with his eyes, seeing more and more stuff while the other was loading his computer. Jongin didn’t even wanna know how much all of this had cost.

     "I'll look for some stuff on the internet. Can you write down some things from the books? We can add that as well then." Joonmyun said and Jongin got to work right away although he still looked up sometimes to look around.

     Joonmyun looked at him from time to time as well and wondered what the other was thinking. He got interrupted though when a bell was suddenly ringing. He picked up his phone and it was obviously the maid who had made dinner for them. He told her to bring it up and then turned to his work again.

     "Dinner will be here soon." He said, as he stared at his screen, finishing what he had been writing.

     "I'll go wash my hands." Jongin said and got up to leave the room. He went outside and walked around the corner to the bathroom before he suddenly realized that he hadn't even asked where the bathroom is. He opened the door and was surprised that he had picked the right one as there were like 10 doors around him. He shook his head confused and went inside, quickly washing his hands.

      

     "Did you find the right room?" Joonmyun asked as the other got back. "I hope you didn't get lost. I'm sorry I didn't tell you which door it is."

     "Actually I found it right away. Don't worry." He answered and bit his lips as he was still in thought. It confused him. He felt like he already knew this house but at the same time he had no idea where he was. He didn’t remember knowing anyone in Seoul who was rich enough to own such a place.

     "Oh, okay then." Joonmyun nodded and then sat down on the couch next to him as the food was already on the table. He handed the other a spoon and then started eating as he leaned back on the couch. "Can I ask you something?”

     Jongin looked at him for a moment but then nodded his head a little.

     “I...was wondering why you barely talk to anyone. You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable...but I don't bite and if someone's bothering you at that school, you can tell me." Joonmyun asked, hoping he didn’t offend the other.

     Jongin looked at him for a moment and then look down again, shaking his head a bit. "It's not really someone at school. I'm sorry I've been quiet. I hate school and I just wanna get it over with soon. I don't need anyone to get closer to me."

     Joonmyun narrowed his eyes a bit. He wasn't angry, just a bit concerned. Why did the other hate it so much? Of course everybody wanted to get out of school, but actually hating it? There must have been a reason.

     "Why do you not wanna have anyone closer to you? Isn't it nice to have some friends around? They make school a lot more fun." He explained and tilted his head a bit.

     "People aren't friends with me. I've tried that...it just doesn't work."

     "I don't think that's true." Joonmyun said again. Somehow he only got more confused the more questions he asked. "I'm sorry for all the questions. I just don't see why people wouldn't be friends with you. You seem like a nice guy."

     "Right." Jongin scoffed a bit. "If people only cared about that, I'd maybe have a chance. But they don't like people who are different."

     "Different? In what way?"

     Jongin just shook his head and Joonmyun started eating again. It didn't take long until he was finished and put his bowl back on the table before he looked at Jongin again. He put a hand on his shoulder but the other flinched immediately before he calmed down again as Joonmyun took his hand away.

     "I'm sorry. I...I'm not trying to hurt you or anything. If you need someone to talk to...I'm here. And I can keep a secret if that's what you're worried about."

     "I told you, I don't need any friends." Jongin repeated, getting a bit defensive. “And when you really get to know me, you don’t wanna be friends anymore anyways.”

     "I heard. And even if I don’t think that’s true, I don't have to be your friend. Just someone you talk to maybe...I don’t have to know the details." Joonmyun said and smiled at him again.

     Jongin looked up and for the first time, he didn't look down again right away. He was staring at the others smile and then ran a hand through his hair again before he looked away. Somehow that smiled calmed him down and he felt like he could trust the other. He had only met him a short time ago but there was something in the way he looked at him, that made him feel like he could believe everything he was saying and that he would take care of him. But in the past he had learned not to trust his feelings too quickly. It had gotten him in trouble several times.

     "Another time maybe..." Jongin mumbled and bit his lips lightly. "We should...go on with the project now."

     Joonmyun nodded his head and got back to his computer. At least the other boy was considering it. He couldn't expect him to open up right away. It was just a first step.


	4. Chapter III

     For an hour, he kept on working on their project before he wasn't in the mood to do more. He got up and sat down next to Jongin again who looked up a bit surprised.

     "I'm done for today." He said and leaned back on the couch.

     "Ah, I guess I should leave then." Jongin said and got up but Joonmyun grabbed his hand and pulled him back before he quickly let go again.

     "You don't have to leave. We can still talk or play some games maybe?" He looked up at him and tilted his head, hoping the other wouldn't just go home now.

     "O-okay?" Jongin sat down again, resting his hands in his lap as he looked around awkwardly.

     "Oh, I got some soju. Do you want some?" Joonmyun asked suddenly.

     "I...I haven't had soju before."

     "Ever?"

     "I'm not really old enough." Jongin explained, making Joonmyun rub the back of his head before he got up and looked for the bottle.

     "How old are you, Jongin?" He asked as he came back.

     "I'm 16, turning 17 in 2 months."

     Joonmyun looked even more confused and shook his head a bit. "Then how are you in my class? Most of us are already 18. Shouldn't you be in the class underneath us?"

     "Oh, I skipped one class. I was homeschooled for a while and then I just got into the class that fit the most, which happened to be a higher one." Jongin said, staring at his own knees. Somehow it was odd to answer so many questions. Nobody had really spoken that much with him, except for his own family when he was younger. It felt awkward, since he wasn't used to it.

     "Well, you can try it anyways." Joonmyun chuckled and poured some of it into a glass, handing it to the other before he grabbed another glass for himself. "I can't believe you haven't tried it before. Did your friends at your old school never drink?"

     Jongin listened to him but then looked down and just shook his head a bit. He didn't really know what to say. Suddenly he seemed embarrassed because he never really had any friends but he didn't wanna say that.

     "Did I say something?" Joonmyun wondered when the younger boy didn't answer.

     "No, it's fine. I just don't really wanna talk about it." Jongin said, holding the glass up to his nose to smell it before looking at Joonmyun again. "You go first."

     Joonmyun laughed a bit and shook his head a bit. "Usually we should do it together, but alright. It's not poisoned, you know." He winked at the other and then drank the soju before putting his class down, smiling at the other as he waited for him to do the same. Jongin hesitated a bit but then took a sip as well, scrunching his nose a bit.

     "What? It's not good?" Joonmyun chuckled a bit.

     "Hm...I might have to get used to it." Jongin said before chuckling a bit as well.

     "Yeah, I'm sure you'll get used to it. Tell me when you want more." The older boy said and poured another glass for himself. “Can I ask you something?”

     “Sure.” Jongin nodded.

     “Hm, since you don’t have or want any friends. What do you do in your free time? Do you have any hobbies?”

     Jongin looked at the older boy, not really sure if he should tell him so much about himself. He wondered why Joonmyun was asking him all these questions and seemed so interested in him. Usually people only tried to find things out about him when they wanted to use it against him, but the other one just didn’t look like he’d do something like that. He seemed genuinely interested and Jongin didn’t understand why.

     “I...uh...I do like to dance.” He admitted, trying to see if the other would make a comment but Joonmyun just stared at him as if he was waiting for more information. “I used to go to a dance school...but now we don’t have the money for that anymore.”

     “Really? Is it expensive? What do you parents do for a living?” The older boy asked, somehow feeling sorry for him. If it was something the other really enjoyed, it was a shame that he had to stop it because of the money.

     “We just don’t have it.” Jongin repeated, rubbing his neck lightly as he looked down before taking another sip of his glass. Joonmyun stared at him for a moment but didn’t ask any more questions because it seemed like the other didn’t wanna talk about it.

     “It’s okay. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.” He said, rubbing the other’s thigh a little and was about to pull away, but then he realized that Jongin wasn’t flinching or trying to get away, so he just left his hand there a bit longer.

     “You know we have a dance club at our school. Maybe you can join that?” He suggested.

     “I don’t think they want the kind of dance I do.” The younger boy said, letting out a small sigh. “But that’s fine. I can dance by myself.”

     “What kind of dancing do you do then?”

     “Ballet...” Jongin mumbled as he played with his fingers.

     “Wow really? I haven’t met anyone who does that. Are you good at it?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.

     The younger boy looked at him a bit confused once again before he thought about it. “I think so? I guess I’m not...bad at it. I just really love doing it.”

     “That’s cool. Can you show me?”

     “Cool?” Jongin blinked a little. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone describe it as cool.”

     “Oh...is that bad? How would you describe it?”

     “No, it’s not bad. I’m just...never mind. Uhm, I...I haven’t really showed it to anyone ever since I stopped going to that dancing school.”

     Joonmyun nodded a little and then smiled at him before he leaned back. “Well, you can practice and show me when you’re ready, okay?”

     “Yeah...maybe.” Jongin wasn’t really sure what to think about Joonmyun. He wasn’t used to such an interest in him and he didn’t want to expose himself too much to the other, but something about him made him feel comfortable. Ironically, this made him feel rather uneasy. He really didn’t know how to judge him.

      

     “So what did you find out about him?” Chanyeol smiled and wrapped an arm around Joonmyun’s shoulder as they walked up to school. He was curious as always and it was no surprised that he’d ask about Jongin right away instead of greeting him first.

     “Hello to you, too.” Joonmyun scoffed a little, shaking his head. “We just talked about the project. What do you expect me to do? Jump in and ask him all about his personal life?”

     “I don’t know. I just thought you would maybe find out something. Like those rumors that we’ve heard about him? I thought you got him as your partner to find out stuff?” Chanyeol nagged a little. He really wanted to know more and he had already been a bit frustrated that Joonmyun had taken the new boy as his partner when he’s had the same idea as well.

     “Well, just give me some time. He won’t open up if I confront him like that. You gotta be smart about that.”

     Joonmyun chuckled a little and smiled to himself. He had found out a little bit about the other, but he wasn’t sure if he just wanted to share that with his friends. Chanyeol would talk a lot if he knew and that’s not what he wanted for Jongin. He really wanted to find out more, but he wasn’t going to expose him to others. It even made him feel a bit special, being the only one to know more about the other boy.

     “Well, fine. Maybe I’ll just find out by myself.” The tall boy said and grinned at Joonmyun before leaving him to sit down. Joonmyun just shook his head and went to his own seat, seeing Jongin already sitting next to him.

     “Good morning.” He smiled the other, taking out some stuff out off his bag.

     “Morning.” Jongin nodded and then looked at his books again. It looked like he was already studying or something but Joonmyun figured he was just ignoring eye contact with everyone like always. He was still quiet but at least he didn’t ignore Joonmyun completely when he asked him something. It was better than nothing. He would have invited him to eat lunch with him and his friends as well, but the younger one seemed to prefer keeping quiet and Joonmyun didn’t think he’d be ready to have Chanyeol next to him and asking him questions for an hour. Sehun probably also didn’t leave the best impression on him the other day. It would all be a little too much for him.

     Jongin came over to Joonmyun’s place two more times but he didn’t really find out much more about the boy. He was still rather quiet and they mostly talked about the project. Even when Joonmyun asked him to stay a bit longer, the younger told him that he should get home early because he didn’t wanna make anyone worried about him. It was a bit disappointing to Joonmyun but he could also understand it and he certainly didn’t want to pressure him.

     “What if I came to your place the next time? I can stay out as long as I wanted.” Joonmyun suggested but the other just shook his head.

     “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t really have the programs and all that stuff that you have on the computer.” He explained as he was already standing in the door. “It’s better to do it here.”

     “Hm, alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waved at him and then closed the door. He really wanted to understand Jongin but he couldn’t understand him if he didn’t get closer to him. At the same time, he couldn’t really get closer when he didn’t understand him at all. It was really nerve wrecking and Joonmyun still didn’t even know why he was so curious about Jongin.

      

      _“Hyung, will you go away with me when we’re older? Far away to the ocean?” The younger boy looked up at Joonmyun and smiled. His head was leaning in the other’s lap while he played with some flowers he had picked up._

      _“Of course! I’ll show you everything. We can go and swim there.” Joonmyun said, playing with the other boy’s hair a little. “You will love it.”_

      _“I love everything that hyung shows me.” The other grinned and sat up suddenly before he put a flower in Joonmyun’s hair and chuckled a bit. “Pretty hyung.”_

      _“Don’t laugh.” Joonmyun growled in a playful way and tackled the other, pushing him on his back and tickling his sides. The younger boy laughed and tried to stop him but Joonmyun was too strong. He could only pull at his arms and squirm underneath him._

      _“Stop, hyung! I can’t breathe!” He panted until Joonmyun finally stopped and sat down on his stomach, looking down at him._

      _“Will you ever laugh at me again?”_

      _“Of course not...” The younger one said, still a little out of breath._

      _“I hope you’re not lying.” Joonmyun grinned and poked the other’s chest before he ruffled his hair and smiled._

      _“You can get off me now.”_

      _“No. You laughed at me, now I’m sitting on you.” The older boy said confidently, holding the other’s hands down and not even letting him attempt to push him off._

      _“But hyung is heavy.” The younger boy complained, pouting a little which only made him look cuter._

      _“Well, that’s your own fault.” Joonmyun said and leaned down to face the other._

      _“You’re mean, hyung.”_

      _“I’m not mean. I’m really nice.” He grinned and suddenly pecked those pouty lips before quickly getting off him, starting to run away. “See? Really nice.”_

      _“Yah!” The younger one got up immediately while Joonmyun was laughing. He eventually caught up with him and jumped on his back, making Joonmyun fall down on his fours before he playfully bit into his neck. He groaned but he was laughing anyways as he rolled off the older boy’s back and lay down on the grass again. “Mean hyung.”_

     

     Joonmyun woke up and rubbed his head a little. It was one of those dreams again. The boy with blue eyes who was playing around with him. Those dreams were getting more and more frequent and he still had no idea if they were simple dreams or actual memories. He could have just asked his mother if he had been playing with a boy with blue eyes in kindergarten but he was afraid that it was just some fantasy and his mother would think he’s weird. He’d never seen any boy with blue eyes around, except for some foreigners when he was in the city with his friends. But the boy in his dream was definitely Asian and that made it seem quite unreal.

     Joonmyun sighed and got up to get ready for school. One day he’d find out what those dreams meant and if this boy really existed. He’d just have to be patient. It couldn’t just be a coincident that he had those same dreams all the time.


	5. Chapter IV

     After finishing their project, Joonmyun didn't really wanna stop talking to the other boy. He seemed interesting and somehow he wanted to know all about him but Jongin was still a bit quiet. Another two weeks had passed and Joonmyun was already happy that the younger boy seemed to be talking quite casually with him. It wasn't much, but it was more than he needed. He wasn't even sure if he could call Jongin his friend, since the other had once told him that he didn't need any friends, but he didn't really want to accept that. In Joonmyun's opinion, everybody should have at least one friend and the other could still change his mind.

     For the weekend, he had planned to have his friends over at his place. They were usually all hanging around at his place because it was rather big and Joonmyun's parents were not around very often. He had already invited everyone but he really wanted to ask Jongin as well. Joonmyun had expected the boy to say no, so he had already thought about some arguments for him to come over. In the end, Jongin didn't really have a chance to refuse anymore. He had to agree and Joonmyun was hoping that he'd actually show up.

 

     Getting the last things ready at home, he went downstairs when he heard the doorbell and smiled as he saw Chanyeol, with Kyungsoo next to him and Miyoung, another girl from their school, right behind him. Joonmyun greeted everyone and told them to go upstairs while he was waiting for the others to arrive. It didn't take long until Sehun came over, bringing Tao with him as well. His girlfriend, Taeyeon, brought over her best friend Yuri and it seemed like they were almost complete then. Joonmyun looked outside but Jongin was nowhere around yet, so he went upstairs with the others and got himself something to drink.

     They were all listening to some music, talking and drinking until Sehun suddenly turned down the music, making everyone look at him.

     “Let’s play something. Who’s up for truth or dare?” He grinned and it didn’t take long for some others to agree. Some were a bit hesitant but they didn’t wanna ruin the mood and joined in anyways.

     They all sat down in a big circle on the floor as Sehun rubbed his hands together and looked at the round, wondering who he should ask first. He grinned a little as he looked at Miyoung who was already shaking her head.

     “No, Sehun. You always give the weirdest questions and dares. Ask someone else!” She said but Sehun just laughed.

     “Truth or dare, Miyoung?”

     “Uh...fine. Let’s get this started with a dare. Don’t be too crazy, okay?”

     “Alright, I’ll be nice.” Sehun smiled and thought about it for a moment. “Let’s have you put two ice cubes into your bra and let them melt there!”

     Miyoung sighed and shook her head. “I don’t wanna know what another option would be if that’s the nice version.” She mumbled but asked Joonmyun for them, who immediately got up to get some for her.

     She put them into her bra, each on one side and gave a weak smile to Sehun, who stuck out his tongue at her. The cubes were soon melting, leaving a visible spot on her shirt which outlined her breasts a little.

     “Feeling good?”

     “Of course.” She rolled her eyes. “Well then, Chanyeol. Truth or dare?”

     “I’ll choose truth. I’m always honest anyways.” He laughed and crossed his arms as he waited for the question.

     “Is that so?” Miyoung grinned, already knowing a little secret that the other probably didn’t know. “Then you probably don’t mind telling us if you’ve recently had a crush on someone from this group and who that person is.”

     Chanyeol stared at her blankly for a moment and then narrowed his eyes a little. “That’s not fair. You should ask something you don’t already know.”

     Miyoung just shrugged her shoulders as Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, staring at the ground. He was always big with words and didn’t have a problem to share anyone’s secret, but suddenly he got very quiet. It was quite unusual for him.

     “Well...I might have...liked Yuri.” He mumbled and then quickly tried to continue. “Kyungsoo, truth or dare?”

     The others chuckled and asked him a few questions but he just stared at Kyungsoo, trying to ignore the fact that Yuri was now smiling at him. He just told them to move on and asked Kyungsoo again until the other’s let go.

     “Uh...dare.”

     “Dare?” Chanyeol grinned. “I think I heard that you walked around without pants at home. Why don’t you get comfortable and take off your pants for the rest of the game? Show us your pretty legs.”

     “What?” Kyungsoo glared a little at him, looking as if he was about to strangle the other, but he didn’t move. Chanyeol could call himself lucky that this was a game. Kyungsoo might have been rather quiet most of the time, but he could already get scary. He tried to argue but it was a dare after all, so he got up and took off his pants, putting them aside and Chanyeol and Sehun were whistling.

     “Shut up!“ Kyungsoo groaned a bit, which actually made them quiet again. If anyone would assign family roles to the group, he’d probably be a strict father. Maybe a grandfather, who had gotten quieter and a bit smaller but someone that everyone respected as soon as he spoke up.

     “Yuri. Choose something.” He said, looking at her as he sat down.

     “I’ll go with dare as well.”

     “Hm. Since Chanyeol likes to whistle so much. How about, you give him a little lap dance?” He smirked and he could see Chanyeol frown. Yuri just chuckled and got up immediately. She had always been a good dance and she wasn’t afraid to show it.

     “Put on some music then.” She said and Joonmyun got up to turn up the volume a little, putting on a more fitting song as Chanyeol said down on a chair and waited. He was fidgeting a little, probably getting nervous.

     Joonmyun was about to sit down when the door bell rang again. He looked at Taeyeon and told he’d get the door before he left the room and went downstairs to open the door.

     “Hey...I’m sorry I’m a bit late.”

     “Jongin.” Joonmyun smiled and stepped aside to let him in. “It’s fine. Don’t worry. We’re just playing a little game of truth or dare. Wanna join?”

     “Oh. I’ve never played that before.”

     Joonmyun blinked but then nodded his head. “That’s fine. It’s fun though. You know how it works, right?”

     “Well, the name kinda says it all.” Jongin answered as they slowly got upstairs. “I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

     “That’s right.” The older boy said and then went back to his room, seeing Yuri sitting in Chanyeol’s lap by now. The tall boy was probably glad that he wasn’t the one without pants now.

     Joonmyun turned down the volume again as Yuri and Chanyeol went to sit down again and then moved back to Jongin’s side.

     “Hey guys, you all know Jongin, right? Well, most of you.” He smiled and then looked at the younger one. “You know them all as well, right? That’s Miyoung. She’s in another class. I don’t know if you’ve met Yuri. She’s Taeyeon’s best friend. You know everyone else’s name.”

     Jongin nodded and said hello before he looked around a bit awkwardly until Joonmyun told him sit next to him. He quickly moved to sit down, not really wanting everyone to stare at him. He hated situations like this.

     “Alright. So whose turn was it?” Joonmyun asked before Yuri raised her hand.

     “Me. So, I’m going to ask you, Jongin.” She smiled and tilted her head a bit. “Truth or dare?”

     “Oh...uh...” Jongin hesitated a little, feeling people staring at him again. He looked at Joonmyun, who just smiled before he looked at Yuri again. “I choose truth.”

     “Okay. When was the first time you kissed a girl?”

     Jongin bit his lips lightly, not sure what to say. He had never really kissed anyone. Even if he had wanted to kiss someone, it probably wouldn’t have been a girl.

     “I...I haven’t...yet.”

     “Really? That’s cute.” Taeyeon chuckled a bit, looking at him as she leaned against Joonmyun’s side with her hands wrapped around his arm.

     Jongin nodded a little, feeling a bit embarrassed but at least he could just leave it at that. They didn’t need to know that he wasn’t even interested in girls. He’d had enough people being suspicious about him and making fun of him because of that. He didn’t need more.

     “You gotta ask someone now.” Joonmyun nudged him.

     “Oh, who hasn’t done anything yet?” Jongin asked and the older one pointed at Sehun and Tao. “Uh...Sehun, right? Truth or dare?”

     “I choose dare. Always dare.” He nodded his head confidently and smiled.

     Once again, people were staring at Jongin as they waited for him to say something. It made him feel uncomfortable and he was kinda hoping that he wouldn’t get dared again during the game. He looked at Joonmyun for help again. He didn’t know any of these people well and he wasn’t really creative since he’d never played this game before.

     “What should I make him do?”

     “Anything.” Joonmyun chuckled but then leaned closer and whispered something in his ear.

     “Really?” Jongin chuckled a bit and then nodded his head.

     “Yah! No help from others.” Sehun complained and shook his head but then waited patiently for Jongin to say something.

     “I dare you to put on lipstick and put your hair up in a ponytail on top of your head.”

     Sehun laughed and narrowed his eyes at Joonmyun. “Such a childish dare can only come from you, hyung. Well, ladies. Do any of you have some lipstick for me?”

     One of the girls got some out of her purse and helped him put it on which made everyone laugh a little. He put his hair up and just smiled, blinking a bit with his eyelashes. “Am I pretty enough for you now, hyung?”

     “It’s oppa.” Joonmyun laughed. “But it should be fine.”

     Sehun scrunched his nose a bit. “I can taste the lipstick. It’s not good.” He groaned a bit but then turned to look at Taeyeon, asking her to choose as the next player. She chose to go with truth, making Sehun think about it for a while.

     “Hm, tell us where and with whom you’ve had the best sex with.” He grinned.

     “Yah! That’s none of your business.” Joonmyun groaned, waving him off but Sehun shook his head.

     “It’s none of my business. It’s just truth.”

     Taeyeon patted Joonmyun’s thigh and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry. It was with you anyways.” She chuckled but Joonmyun still didn’t really need to talk about his sex life with other guys. Jongin looked at him a bit concerned, wondering if he was really uncomfortable with this question, like he was with people who stared at him.

     “Alright. So with Joonmyun and where? Probably in bed cause you guys are so boring.” Sehun teased, only making the older boy glare at him even more.

     “Hm, actually it was in his car.” Taeyeon answered, making Joonmyun just rub his eyes a little. He would have preferred not to be in the room right now.

     “Okay. Are we done now?” He said. “Let’s move on.”

     “Well, Tao hasn’t been asked yet, right? What do you choose? Truth or dare?” Taeyeon looked at the Chinese boy, who looked like he had currently been day dreaming. Sehun nudged him, telling him that he had to choose one of the options.

     “Uh...dare?” He tilted his head.

     “Make him do something to Sehun.” Joonmyun suddenly grinned, wanting to get back at him for his comments before he said a bit more quietly. “Make him kiss Sehun.”

     Taeyeon laughed and nodded her head as she looked at Tao again. “I dare you to kiss Sehun. A real kiss! With tongue!” She chuckled.

     Sehun protested immediately while Tao just looked at them a bit confused. He asked again what she had said and blinked even more confused when Sehun explained it to him.

     “It’s really not fair. He’s a guy.” Sehun stared at them, hoping they’d change his mind.

     “Oh come on. You’ve been all over him the whole time. You probably wanted to kiss him.“ Chanyeol added suddenly. “I haven’t even seen you out of school since the new term started.”

     There were several more attempts of protest but nobody would give in and Sehun told Tao again what they’d had to do. The Chinese boy flushed a bit. It was somehow cute but mostly it was just funny.

     They needed a while as Sehun sat in front of him. They were close but they couldn’t bring it over themselves to actually kiss in front of all these people. Sehun tried to argue once more but it was useless. With another sigh, he suddenly grabbed Tao by his neck and pulled him close. The other was clearly flustered by the sudden attack but he just quickly closed his eyes and rested his hands by the other’s waist. It seemed a bit awkward at first, but they soon sank into each other and nobody needed to tell them to use tongue. It happened rather naturally and no one was actually surprised by it. Most of them knew that Sehun fancied the Chinese boy quite a lot, even if he never actually admitted that he liked boys. It was quite obvious.

     Jongin stared at the two and swallowed a little. He wondered if the others really accepted it when two guys were together or if nobody said anything because it was a game. They had been dared to do this, but would anyone still talk about it as if it was nothing when the game was over? He looked at Joonmyun, seeing him chuckle a little as his girlfriend giggled at the scene.

     “Alright. Stop it!” Joonmyun laughed. “Someone get those two away from each other.”

     Sehun pulled back as he suddenly heard Joonmyun’s voice and bit his lips lightly, looking down as he sat back a little. It was a rare moment to see him to flustered, since nothing could usually make him uneasy. He always had some comments for everyone but for now he was silent.

     Tao just rubbed the back of his neck, not looking up either as he asked Joonmyun to choose an option.

     “I’ll go with dare.” He answered, leaning back on his hands until Sehun suddenly looked up again.

     He pulled Tao closer and whispered in his ear this time and Joonmyun knew he would get something worse. He could see Tao looking at him confused, probably not really understanding him until Sehun explained it to him again. When he finally understood, he nodded his head.

     “Uh...kiss...what is his name?” Tao looked at Sehun again before nodding. “Jongin?”

     Joonmyun’s jaw dropped for a moment before he looked at Jongin, who had widened his eyes a little. He didn’t know what to say. He looked at Taeyeon and then at Jongin again, shaking his head.

     “Come on, Sehun. I’m not single. And...he hasn’t even had a kiss before. Do you really want his first kiss to be like this?” He looked at him desperately, knowing that this would probably make Jongin even more uncomfortable than him.


End file.
